<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe The Mayor Can Help by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724224">Maybe The Mayor Can Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl'>Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edward Nygma CLAPS BACK at the riddler, Gentle Sex, Hallucinations, Hangover, M/M, Morning Sex, Negative Self Talk, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Os wake up in Oswald’s bed the day after he becomes mayor. They want to continue with their love making, but will The Riddler let them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe The Mayor Can Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I hope you enjoy my story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The early-morning sun shines through the window in Oswald’s bedroom, it’s graceful golden rays cascading on Ed’s figure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns to soak him in. The image almost makes Oswald forget about the nuisance that is his post-intoxication headache. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald has dreamt of what Ed looks like while sleeping; so peaceful with his hair a bit ruffled, most of the blanket scrunched around him. He must’ve gotten cold during the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed’s eyes are shut. He turns over, with the sweetest little sleep induced sounds spilling from his mouth. He sounds like a kitten, cooing in his sleep. Ed lets out a gentle snore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald wants to stay like this forever, peering at his side every so often to let his eyes roam over the angel next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind drifts away from the present, and images and memories of last night, flooding his head like waves of satisfaction. Oswald’s party for inauguration as the new mayor of Gotham was last night, he remembers the sweet taste of champagne on his lips, the feeling of it washing away his inhibitions, and Ed. How an awkward kiss morphed into something more than either of them had ever hoped for. The tearful release of their emotions, Oswald knowing he had someone to care for and Ed knowing that someone cared.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The then and there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
He loves Ed very much, and it seems that it only took a little bit of champagne to let out their emotional baggage and try something new.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their encounter, they spent the rest of the night in Oswald’s bed, telling each other their deepest secrets. Ed was huddled close as Oswald toyed with one of his curls and then fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Oswald is lost in thought, he hears a voice from under the sheets that disrupts him “How long have you been up, Oswald?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">He turns once more to see Ed stretching, his chest fully visible in the sunlight; quite a beauty. Ed realized he was still fully naked from last night, but instead of running away as soon as he remembered what happened, he stayed, basking in the sun’s light with a newfound confidence he only gained last night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With this he almost felt anew. A shield of freedom seemed to surround him like nothing he ever felt before. He touched a mark on his neck, smiling slightly as he could still feel the ghost of Oswald’s lips there. Ed smiled as he heard Oswald. Admiration oozing from his voice. “Half an hour or so... I lost track of time watching you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed turned on his stomach to look at Oswald, the blanket no longer covering most of Ed’s body. His entire back now visible. Oswald laid a hand on him and caressed Ed’s cream colored skin. As Oswald’s gaze roams down Ed’s body along with his gentle hand, he notices Ed has splayed himself out, the light accentuating the dip of his back and curve of his behind. All it took was a brazen smirk of Ed’s lips for Oswald to realize Ed knew the gravitas of his own actions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flaunting himself in all his prideful glory, Ed promptly waits for Oswald to stroke his ego as he did the night before. Maybe Oswald just needed a little push to catch his drift “Last night was great, Ossie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause. Oswald moves over to grab Ed by his hips and leads Ed onto his lap. “You enjoyed last night, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed puts on a shy innocent act for Oswald, smiling with his head down and giving a meek confirmation. Worry pangs in the back of Ed’s mind that Oswald might not have enjoyed himself as much as he did. Without a thought Ed whispers. “Did you enjoy it too?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a swift capture of Ed’s lips, Oswald replies with a grateful hum, giving Ed all the relief he needed to soothe the qualms that last night was a regretful mistake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald began trailing his hands down to Ed’s buttocks, kneading them, and Ed is happy; content that this wasn’t just a one night stand, or even worse, just a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready for another go, Edward?” Oswald says, trailing his lips down Ed’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation of his mouth makes Ed shiver in anticipation as he nods frantically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes... please!” He breathily moans out in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald reaches out to find the lubricant on his bedside table. He lubricates his cock with his fist before getting more for Ed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sudden absence of Os’s arms around him is enough to make him notice the lingering figure in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You’re a gross disgusting pig! I mean really? Look at how pathetic you are letting him use you like this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed’s breath hitches in his throat as he struggles to focus on Oswald and Oswald only, not the figure standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
He wishes he could get his hands on another bottle of alcohol to dim his alter ego and keep him from ruining the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed focuses on the feeling of Oswald’s fingers running down his spine, all the way to his ass. He feels Os beginning to prod at him, rubbing up and down on his hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begs for more and Oswald gladly obliges. Ed leans down to give Oswald a sloppy open-mouth kiss and Oswald adds another finger. Then the sensation stopped. “<em>Oswald please— !</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Os kissed him and whispers in his ear. “<em>Since you sound so sweet baby...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returns his embrace to Ed as he helps him position himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed gasped as Oswald entered him. He let out a soft whine as he pulled him close. Oswald started a rhythm but Ed stops him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, let me.” He huffs as he begins to thrust himself up and down on Oswald.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Truly pathetic, look at you bouncing up and down on him like a needy bitch. You’re a whore!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m a slut!” He murmurs. Thank god Oswald doesn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that baby?” Oswald asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oh you’re in for it now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a slut, Oswald!” He repeats to spite his alter ego.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Oswald breathes, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” Ed smirks as he looks up to his ego. “I’m a slut for your cock Oswald!” Ed picks up speed on Oswald’s cock as he moans “Touch me, I want you to touch me Ossie!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald doesn’t know what came over him, such a dirty mouth, but he quickly takes hold of Ed’s cock and starts pumping until he is near the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m almost there Oswald!” Ed moans as his head falls back. His back arches as his body begins to convulse in pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald kisses him aggressively, riding him through his orgasm. “I know baby, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed’s hair is stuck to his forehead from sweat as he moans out Oswald’s name. When he comes down from his high, he feelsOswald start to come too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they finish, they both fall back onto the bed without any grace what so ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oswald turns to Ed, moving closer, and kissing his forehead. “We should do this more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ed glanced over to his alter ego, who has given up. Seeing him defeated makes Ed grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Riddler just stood in the door way with his head in his hand in disappointment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you’d like!</p><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/">Here</a></p><p> </p><p>It’s https://fangirling-into-the-sunset.tumblr.com/ If the link doesn’t work</p><p>My twitter is <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1">Here</a></p><p>You can send me your fanfic ideas if you’d like. Who knows, maybe I’ll write it.</p><p>Have a nice day, and thanks to my beta reader!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>